


Spell gone wrong

by idontthinksoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Slapping, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Reading, Rimming, Sub Harry, Top Louis, butt bitting, little foreplay but not much, polish, polski, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontthinksoo/pseuds/idontthinksoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obróć się, Louis brzmiał tak podniecająco gdy rozkazywał Harry’emu. Młodszy chłopak obrócił się praktycznie od razu. Ręka Louisa złapała mocno za jego włosy i popchnęła go na biurko. Przewróć się na plecy, Louis pomyślał, a Harry poczuł jak dreszcz przechodzi przez jego ciało. Louis zamierzał go wylizać, na samą myśl o tym jego penis zadrgał. Chwilę później Louis wypuścił jego włosy ze swojego uścisku. I zaraz po tym Harry mógł poczuć ciepły oddech na swojej dziurce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spell gone wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126588) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> od tłumaczki: i oto kolejne tłumaczenie :) mam nadzieję że się spodoba jak zwykle da łam z siebie wszystko :)  
> beta: marcelowa.tumblr.com

\- Harry idziesz? –spytał niecierpliwie Niall. Muszą być w głównym holu na obiedzie, a ten blond irlandzki chłopak kocha jeść. Harry westchnął.  
\- Tak Niall, ale daj mi chwilę, jestem trochę zajęty szukaniem krawatu - wymamrotał loczek. Na te słowa blondyn zachichotał. Styles natomiast uniósł wysoko brwi w odpowiedzi.  
\- Twój krawat jest… jest… ty… - dukał między chichotami Niall.  
\- Co, Niall! –warknął Harry.  
\- Ty… spuściłeś go… w toalecie… wczoraj - mówił przez swój chichot Horan, a oczy Stylesa szeroko się otworzyły.  
\- Ty tak na poważnie? –spytał loczek, na co Niall przytaknął.  
\- Nie pamiętasz? Nie wiedziałem, że aż tyle wypiłeś - powiedział Irlandczyk, mając teraz już przyklejony wredny uśmieszek na swojej twarzy. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i westchnął, zanim wstał i opuścił pokój wspólny Gryffindoru.  
\- Czy profesor Tomlinson przypadkiem nie ukarze cię, za nie założenie krawatu? Nie należysz do jego ulubieńców… - powiedział po kilku sekundach Niall.  
\- Ja też za nim nie przepadam. Cholerny ślizgon - Harry był już tym sfrustrowany, profesor Tomlinson zawsze potrafił znaleźć sposób na to, by mu w jakiś sposób dokuczyć. Czasami wrednym komentarzem na temat jego pracy z różdżką, kiedy indziej postawił mu gorszą ocenę i to o czym nigdy nie zapomni, profesor Tomlinson sprawia, że czuje się, jakby był nikim.  
***  
Po kilku minutach Harry i Niall siedzieli już przy stole Gryffindoru. Po jakimś czasie, Styles zauważył profesora Tomlinsona, który szedł w jego kierunku. Kurwa, pomyślał zdenerwowany.  
\- Uważasz się za kogoś lepszego od reszty, panie Styles - spytał z przekąsem profesor Tomlinson.  
\- Nie profesorze, nie uważam się za kogoś lepszego - odpowiedział Harry, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, co nie wyszło mu zbyt dobrze.  
\- Więc w takim razie, dlaczego nie masz na sobie swojego krawata? –spytał ze swoją typową poważną miną profesor Tomlinson.  
\- Ponieważ go zgubiłem i muszę teraz kupić nowy - odpowiedział Harry, modląc się w duszy o to, by ten żałosny ślizgon w końcu sobie poszedł.  
\- Jeżeli nie zdobędziesz nowego krawatu do jutro, sprawię, że zostaniesz po lekcjach - ostrzegł go profesor Tomlinson, zanim poszedł na drugą stronę głównego holu. Kurde, jego tyłek wyglądał tak strasznie gorąco w tych spodniach, pomyślał Harry, zapominając na chwilę o swojej nienawiści do nauczyciela.  
\- Haz, jak ty to zamierzasz zrobić? –spytał zaskoczony Niall. Loczek przez chwilę mu nie odpowiadał, ciągle wgapiając się w smakowity tyłek Tomlinsona, wyobrażając sobie, jakby to było go ścisnąć - Ziemia do Stylesa - powiedział Horan, machając mu dłonią przed twarzą.  
\- Co? –spytał loczek, mentalnie się policzkując.  
\- Jak zamierzasz zdobyć krawat do jutra? Koniec roku się zbliża, więc nikt nie będzie miał żadnego w zapasie. Co za tym idzie, ty będziesz siedział, Bóg wie ile z nim sam na sam w kozie i… - trajkotał Niall, ale przerwał, gdy ujrzał ostrzegający go wzrok Harry’ego.  
\- To oczywiste, że nie dam rady tego zrobić. Więc po prostu znajdę jakieś zaklęcie, które sprawi, że on o tym zapomni - powiedział po chwili Styles ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.  
\- Nie Harry, nawet o tym nie myśl. To są czary dla zaawansowanych czarodziejów. Pamiętasz o tym, że lepiej wychodzą ci eliksiry, aniżeli machanie różdżką? –powiedział przepraszającym tonem Niall. Oczywiście zielonooki jak to miał w zwyczaju, nie zwrócił uwagi na ostrzeżenie i zaczął wymyślać plan jak zrobić to, co zamierzał. - Mogę powiedzieć po twojej minie, że sobie nie odpuściłeś tego głupiego pomysłu. Więc pozwól mi pomóc w takim razie… - dodał niepewnie Niall. W odpowiedzi na te słowa loczek mocno go do siebie przytulił.  
\- Dziękuję przyjacielu, bez ciebie nie dałbym rady znaleźć odpowiedniego zaklęcia - i po tych słowach, kontynuowali posiłek w ciszy. Harry, co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę profesora Tomlinsona, pytając się siebie cicho w myślach Dlaczego on tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi?  
***  
Jakiś czas później Niall i Harry wkroczyli do biblioteki pod Peleryną Niewidką należącą do Jamesa Pottera.  
\- Skąd to tak w ogóle wziąłeś? –wyszeptał podekscytowany. Niall  
\- Od mojego raty, Harry’ego Pottera - powiedział James z aroganckim wyrazem twarzy. Czasami tak robił, ale przez większość czasu był raczej przyjacielski i jakoś im tak szło. Byli przyjaciółmi od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, czyli od siedmiu lat.  
\- Tak, tak James wiemy, kim jest twój tata - powiedział Harry, przewracając zaczepnie oczami. James w odpowiedzi lekko szturchnął go za to w ramię.  
\- Dobra, lepiej znajdźmy już to zaklęcie i zakończmy tę farsę - powiedział po chwili Niall, mając swój typowy uśmieszek na twarzy. Zaczęli od przeszukiwania normalnej części biblioteki, ale oczywiście jak to zwykle bywa, nie znaleźli tam nic interesującego. Po jakimś czasie przeszli do jej zakazanej części.  
\- Lepiej nie otwieraj książki, która nie jest nam potrzebna. Niektóre z nich mają w środku krzyczące twarze - ostrzegł James. Harry stwierdził w myślach, że chyba nie chce wiedzieć skąd on to wie i zaczął czytać kolejne tytuły książek. Większość z nich dotyczyła zakazanych zaklęć i eliksirów. Miały one na sobie grubą warstwę kurzu. Lekkie westchnienie wydobyło się na ten widok z ust Harry’ego. Może jednak nie był to aż tak dobry pomysł. W momencie, gdy chciał już to powiedzieć na głos, Niall pokazał mu grubą księgę.  
\- Jak władać umysłem - przeczytał dramatycznym głosem Horan. Na dźwięk tytułu loczek od razu się uśmiechnął i przysunął się bliżej do przyjaciela, by również spojrzeć na książkę. James także się do nich przybliżył po chwili, a Irlandczyk zaczął sprawdzać, co jest w jej środku. Każda strona była zapełniona zaklęciami, które koncentrowały się na władaniu myślami.  
\- Lubię tę książkę - powiedział z uśmieszkiem James - Jeżeli nie znajdziemy w niej odpowiedniego zaklęcia, nigdy tego nie zrobimy.  
***  
Następny dzień jest dla Harry’ego bardzo nerwowy, jeżeli profesor Tomlinson czegoś się domyśli, loczek będzie zostawał po lekcjach do końca świata, a może nawet dłużej.  
\- Musisz myśleć o tym, że zapomniał twoim krawacie, jeżeli pomyślisz o czymś innym, wszystko pójdzie niesamowicie źle - ostrzegł go Niall, kiedy wchodzili do klasy.  
\- Jezu, dzięki Niall, ty już wiesz jak dodać komuś odwagi - powiedział Harry, przewracając oczami. W odpowiedzi Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego szczenięcym wzrokiem.  
\- Usiądźcie wszyscy - rozkazał profesor Tomlinson. Chyba nie jest dzisiaj w zbyt dobrym humorze. Harry przełknął ślinę, po czym przygryzł wargę. Kiedy profesor Tomlinson spojrzał w jego stronę, serce Stylesa zaczęło bić jak szalone w jego piersi.  
\- Wiedziałem, że nie dostosujesz się do tego, co ci kazałem, panie Styles. Jesteś mały ignoranckim bachorem. W takim razie będziesz zostawał po lekcjach, aż do końca roku szkolnego - powiedział profesor Tomlinson, a dumny z siebie uśmiech ukazał się na jego twarzy, po czym odwrócił się do nich tyłem, by napisać coś na tablicy.  
\- Teraz masz swoją szansę, Harry - powiedział cicho Niall. Loczek powoli wyjął swoją różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę nauczyciela, w momencie, gdy zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie, spojrzał na tyłek pana Tomlinsona i zaczął myśleć o całowaniu go. Zaklęcie uderzyło w nauczyciela, a oczy zielonookiego się powiększyły.  
\- Niall, spierdoliłem… - powiedział spanikowanym głosem Harry.  
\- Styles, wyjdź z klasy, teraz! Nie umiesz się nawet zamknąć po tym, jak cię ukarałem! Widzę cię dzisiaj o 19 w moim biurze - krzyknął Tomlinson.  
Te usta wyglądałyby dużo lepiej, będąc na moim kutasie. Och, zamknij się Louis, on jest twoim uczniem, twoim najbardziej denerwującym uczniem, warto nawet dodać.  
Harry uniósł swoje brwi, patrząc na nauczyciela - Co? – wymamrotał.  
\- Nie rozumiesz nawet angielskiego, panie Styles? To źle, bo ja nie umiem mówić w języku niedorozwojów - warknął profesor - Wyjdź stąd, ale to już! – dodał po chwili.  
Co jest z nim nie tak? Czyżby usłyszał moje myśli? Nie to niemożliwe, nie bądź głupi, to nie może być prawda.  
Wydaje mi się, że właśnie tak jest, panie profesorze. pomyślał Harry, koncentrując się na Louisie.  
\- Kurwa - powiedział na głos pan Tomlinson. Reszta uczniów słysząc to słowo, zaczęła im się przyglądać podejrzliwie - NA ZEWNĄTRZ!! – profesor już teraz wrzasnął.  
Albo zbiję cię po tyłku na oczach wszystkich, panie Styles.  
Harry zaczął się rumienić na te słowa widocznie. Jezu już wychodzę, wyluzuj.  
Wyjdź już rozpieszczony bachorze.  
I tak też Harry zrobił chwilę później.  
***  
Ten dzieciak, Styles jest strasznie denerwujący. On chyba chce uczynić z życia Louisa prawdziwe piekło. Od momentu, gdy zaczął pracować w Hogwarcie, jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół Harry’ego. Teraz jest on w nich dosłownie. Ten cholerny nastolatek może mu czytać w myślach!  
\- Kurwa - powiedział na głos Louis i w chwili, gdy słowo to wyszło z jego ust, jego uczniowie zaczęli się na niego patrzeć tym podejrzliwym wzrokiem - NA ZEWNĄTRZ!! – nagły wybuch złości przeszedł przez całe jego ciało. Albo zbije cię po tyłku na oczach wszystkich, panie Styles.  
Harry Styles zaczął się rumienić przez Louisa…  
Jezu już wychodzę, wyluzuj. Głos loczka odezwał się w głowie niebieskookiego.  
Wyjdź już rozpieszczony bachorze.  
I wreszcie to zrobił. Wzwód Louisa jest tym bardzo zawiedziony, natomiast jego umysł przeszczęśliwy. Westchnienie wyszło z jego ust, zanim zaczął dyktować uczniom, co mają teraz robić.  
***  
Louis rozejrzał się po głównym holu, ale Harry nie był w zasięgu jego wzroku, natomiast jego blond włosy przyjaciel siedział przy swoim stałym miejscu przy stole. Niebieskooki nie za bardzo cieszył się na myśl o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Przed nim, jeszcze tylko jedna godzina, zanim Styles zjawi się w jego biurze. Z każdym dniem staje się to dla starszego coraz trudniejsze, by nie przyprzeć zielonookiego w każdej sekundzie do ściany i nie zacząć całować go do utraty tchu, ciągnąć mocno za jego włosy tak, by eksponować jego szyję i wbić w nią swoje zęby. Nie myśl o tym, zanim Harry się nie pojawi. Louis ugryzł się mocno w swoją wargę, starając się odwrócić swój tok myślenia.  
Harry nie przyszedł do stołówki.  
Kiedy dotarł do skrzydła, w którym znajdowało się jego biuro, ujrzał czekającego na niego gryffona, na co się lekko wzdrygnął. Nie myśl, nie myśl, nie myśl, starszy powtarzał w myślach w kółko. Gdy Louis otworzył swoje drzwi, Harry zaczął podążać za nim krok w krok po jego biurze.  
\- Proszę wejść panie Styles i spróbuj niczego nie zniszczyć - warknął Louis. Nie myśl, nie myśl.  
\- Panie Tomlinson mógłby pan przestać powtarzać w kółko tą samą rzecz? To staje się powoli nudne - powiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy Harry.  
Ten chłopak doprowadza mnie na skraj, jeżeli mam być ze sobą szczery.  
\- Czy aby na pewno, proszę pana? – oczy Harry’ego zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie, gdy wypowiadał te słowa.  
\- Przestań czytać mi w myślach. Jak w ogóle udaje ci się to robić? –spytał zdenerwowany Louis.  
\- Zaklęcie mi się nie udało - odpowiedział nonszalancko młodszy.  
Ten chłopak… Louis zaczął, ale powstrzymał się od dokończenia w porę.  
\- No dalej Louis - powiedział zaczepnie Harry i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że chwilę później uderzył swoją dłonią w biurko przed młodszym. Zielonooki spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami i Louis poczuł, jak zaczął twardnieć w swoich spodniach.  
Zatrzymaj się kutasie, nie potrzebuję cię.  
Harry uniósł na niego swoje brwi.  
\- Spójrz, zapewne myślisz, że będziesz mógł mnie teraz kontrolować, bo możesz czytać w moich myślach, ale to ja tu jestem autorytetem - wyrzucił z siebie Louis.  
\- Więc teraz dasz mi te klapsy? –spytał żartobliwie Harry, ale Tomlinson się tylko na to uśmiechnął.  
\- A mam jakiś wybór? Ciągle okazujesz mi brak szacunku i wręcz nienawidzę, gdy ktoś sobie ze mnie żartuje - powiedział z uśmiechem starszy. Po chwili Louis złapał mocno za włosy zielonookiego chłopaka, wywołując tym u niego głośny jęk.  
Wstań i połóż się na swojej ławce panie Styles, rozkazał zielonookiemu, nie wypuszczając ze swojego uścisku jego loków.  
Harry zrobił to, co mu kazano i już po chwili leżał na brzuchu na ławce.  
Masz bardzo ładny mały tyłek. Czy powinienem ściągnąć twoje spodnie w dół?  
\- Tak proszę - chłopak odpowiedział ulegle, na co Louis mocniej pociągnął za jego włosy, otrzymując kolejny jęk od loczka.  
\- Od razu o to błagasz? Nie będę się nad tobą miłował, masz już osiemnaście lat. W świecie czarodziejów jesteś już dorosłym, zresztą tak samo w świecie mugoli. Jesteś pewny, że tego właśnie chcesz? –spytał starszy, nadal trzymając w uścisku włosy zielonookiego.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry.  
Tak, komu?  
\- Tak, Louis.  
Louis pociągnął mocniej za włosy Harry’ego. ŻLE! Tak KOMU?  
\- Tak, proszę pana.  
Grzeczny chłopiec, i wtedy Louis ściągnął mocno spodnie Harry’ego w dół. Dostaniesz 50 klapsów, za każdym razem, gdy jękniesz lub wydasz z siebie jakiś inny dźwięk, zacznę od nowa, zrozumiałeś? Louis spytał twardo w głowie młodszego.  
\- Tak, proszę pana - odpowiedział Harry.  
Louis po chwili dal mu pierwszego klapsa i młodszy od razu wydał z siebie jęk. Co ci przed chwilą powiedziałem, Styles? I potem pociągnął za jego włosy; mógł zobaczyć jak młodszy przygryza swoją wargę, próbując powstrzymać się od wydawania z siebie dźwięków przyjemności. Bądź grzeczny, bo wtedy cię nagrodzę.  
Louis dał mu kolejnego klapsa i potem kolejnego, i kolejnego, aż do momentu, gdy pupa Harry’ego była czerwona. Grzeczny chłopiec. Pomyślał Louis, ciągnąc za włosy Harry’ego do chwili, kiedy znalazł się on przed nim na swoich kolanach. Teraz rozepnij moje spodnie, byś mógł ssać ładnie mojego kutasa.  
Harry rozpiął spodnie starszego i ściągnął je w dół wraz z jego bokserkami.  
I teraz cię nauczę, dlaczego zawsze musisz mieć przy sobie swój krawat, panie Styles. Louis popchnął loczka tak, że po kilku sekundach leżał on na swoim brzuchu, wziął swój własny krawat Slytherinu i zawiązał nim szybko nadgarstki młodszego, po czym znów wplątał swoje palce w jego włosy, kierując usta chłopaka na swojego pulsującego kutasa. Usta Harry’ego były tak bardzo ciepłe i wilgotne otaczając przyrodzenie Tomlinsona; były dużo lepsze niż mógł on to sobie wyobrażać. Po chwili niebieskooki wsunął się jeszcze głębiej, wydobywając tym dźwięk dławienia się ze Stylesa. Sprawiło to, że Louis stał się jeszcze twardszy i po szybkim zerknięciu w dół na Harry’ego, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że młodszy też.  
Boże, masz takiego ładnego kutasa. Loczek pomyślał, wywołując tym uśmiech na twarzy starszego.  
Więc ssij go lepiej, by mi to udowodnić. Rozkazał mu Louis i po chwili Harry też to uczynił.  
***  
Kutas Louisa jest głęboko w gardle młodszego, ale nie obchodzi go to.  
Boże, masz takiego ładnego kutasa, pomyślał Harry.  
Więc ssij go lepiej, by mi to udowodnić, Louis mu rozkazał i nie musiał go o to prosić dwa razy. Harry zassał swoje policzki i zaczął poruszać swoją głową.  
Lubisz to Styles, prawda? Lubisz ssać kutasy swoich nauczycieli. Te słowa sprawiły, że Harry zajęczał głośno wokół twardego przyrodzenia Louisa. Chwilę później wziął go jeszcze głębiej, gdy Tomlinson ciągnął za jego włosy. To bolało, ale zarazem sprawiało, że czuł się tak bardzo dobrze. Harry chciał tak bardzo dotknąć swojego twardego kutasa, chciał wywołać, chociaż trochę tarcia, ale Louis oczywiście musiał związać jego ręce. Louis jest taki gorący, gdy mną tak poniewiera, wymsknęło mu się.  
Jeżeli będziesz grzecznym chłopcem, to cię wyliżę.  
Tak proszę! pomyślał entuzjastycznie Harry, gdy zaczął ssać kutasa starszego jeszcze mocniej.  
Zamierzam dojść w tych twoich pięknych usteczkach. I niewiele później, ciepły płyn wystrzelił z Louisa w dół gardła młodszego, a on przyjął to niczym zawodowiec. Starszy westchnął i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, który ciągle był na swoich kolanach. Kilka sekund później niebieskooki pomógł młodszemu wstać, rozpiął zamek jego spodni, by zdjąć je z niego całkowicie chwilę później. Bokserki młodszego także niedługo po tym zniknęły. Po chwili Louis odwrócił w swoim kierunku twarz Harry’ego i pocałował go mocno i szybko w jego usta.  
Obróć się, rozkazał mu Louis, brzmiąc przy tym strasznie gorąco. Na te słowa młodszy chłopak obrócił się praktycznie natychmiastowo. Louis od razu, gdy to zrobił, złapał mocno za jego włosy i popchnął jego ciało na ławkę. Wypnij się, Tomlinson pomyślał, a po ciele młodszego przeszły dreszcze. Louis go wyliże, na samą myśl jego kutas już drży. Starszy po chwili wypuścił jego włosy z uścisku i zaraz po tym Harry poczuł gorący oddech na swoim wejściu.  
\- Proszę - wydusił z siebie głośno, lekko dławiąc się własną śliną.  
Cisza.  
Harry jęknął, pragnąc już mieć język Louisa głęboko w sobie. Starszy natomiast zamiast tego ugryzł jeden z jego pośladków. I zrobił to mocno. Westchnienie przyjemności wyleciało z ust młodszego i zaginęło w ciszy pokoju. I nastąpiło kolejne ugryzienie, i kolejne, i jeszcze jedno… Zielonooki nie pamiętał już jak brzmiało jego własne imię z przyjemności, jaką dawał mu starszy. Czy chcesz tego, abym wsadził mój język w twój ciasny, mały tyłek?  
Ooch yeah! Proszę…  
Tak, komu Styles?  
Tak, proszę pana.  
I tak po prostu język Louisa wsunął się w tyłek Harry’ego. Sprawiło to, że kręcił się i jęczał. Język starszego był gorący i mokry i tak bardzo… Kolejny jęk wyszedł z różowych ust młodszego.  
Smakujesz tak dobrze kochanie, słowa te sprawiły, że loczek zarumienił się mocno.  
Kiedy jakiś czas później język Tomlinsona z niego wyszedł, zielonooki zajęczał żałośnie na tę stratę. Chciał więcej, dużo więcej…  
Po chwili kolejny klaps uderzył w jego pośladek. Harry był tym tak zaskoczony, że aż krzyknął, na co starszy się tylko zaśmiał. Zamierzam cię teraz rozciągnąć, już nie możesz się wycofać.  
Loczek zaczął drżeć z niecierpliwości na to, co miało nadejść. I kolejny klaps uderzył w jego pośladek, a zaraz po nim mocne uszczypnięcie.  
Proszę daj mi coś, choć trochę uwolnienia, błagał niebieskookiego w myślach.  
Louis po chwili wsunął w niego palec, w odpowiedzi na jego błagania. Wchodził i wychodził w niego, ani razu nie dotykając jego prostaty. Sprawiło to, że chciał jeszcze więcej, przez co zaczął ujeżdżać palec starszego.  
Więcej, proszę… och… proszę…  
Louis wsunął w niego kolejny palec i niedługo potem trzeci.  
\- Jesteś gotowy, by stać się moją własnością? –spytał głośno chropowatym głosem Tomlinson.  
Tak pragnę być twoim, proszę weź mnie, odpowiedział mu w myślach Harry. Tylko, dlatego, że bał się o to, że, kiedy otworzy swoje usta wyjdą z niego kolejne jęki.  
Louis złapał ponownie za włosy młodszego i pociągnął za nie mocno, sprawiając, że szyja zielonookiego była teraz wygięta do tyłu. Po chwili starszy wepchnął czubek swojego penisa w jego gardło, wyciskając z niego tym samym najgłośniejszy jęk. Harry chciał krzyczeć. To było takie dobre, tak zajebiście dobre. Louis wchodził w niego powoli, zatrzymując się milimetry od prostaty loczka, powodując, że łzy zaczęły wypływać z jego zielonych oczu; po części były one z niewyobrażalnej przyjemności i bólu spowodowanego przez ciągnięcie za jego loki, a także trochę przez to jak Louis się z nim droczył.  
Panie proszę… och proszę… błagał go Harry.  
I zaraz po tym nauczyciel mocno uderzył w jego prostatę, a Styles zobaczył gwiazdy. Louis wchodził w niego na przemian mocno i delikatnie, mocno i delikatnie, i mocniej. Starszy trzymał go za pośladki i loczek wręcz mógł poczuć jak kreują się na nich ślady jego palców.  
Jesteś tak cholernie ciasny! A po tych słowach jest kolejne mocne pchnięcie i jęk wychodzący z ust Tomlinsona. Jego jęki są takie gorące, zbyt gorące. Jesteś taki… Ale Louis nie dokończył swojego zdania, po raz drugi tego wieczoru wypełniając Harry’ego swoją spermą. Starszy oddychał ciężko, gdy zielonooki czekał i czekał.  
Proszę… pomyślał Harry, będąc tak bardzo zdesperowanym do tego, by w końcu dojść. Jego kutas jest tak bardzo twardy, że to aż boli. Po chwili Louis rozwiązał jego ręce i obrócił go na plecy. Usta starszego były lekko rozwarte dotykając czubek męskości Harry’ego. Prąd przeszedł przez cale jego ciało na to uczucie, powodując, że zaczął on cicho szeptać imię nauczyciela. Louis zaczął lizać całą jego długość, powtarzając to kilka razy, zanim wziął całą długość młodszego w swoje usta. Nareszcie kurwa. Zielonooki zaczął wyrzucać z siebie mocne słowa, gdy pan Tomlinson poruszał swoją głową szybko, w tym samym czasie dotykając jego jąder.  
Dojdź dla mnie, Styles.  
I Harry doszedł bardzo, bardzo, bardzo mocno. Nigdy nie doszedł tak mocno jak w tamtej chwili. Jego sperma wystrzeliła w usta Louisa, a potem została przez niego ppołknięta. Ani kropla nie została zmarnowana.  
***  
Gdy po jakimś czasie znów byli w pełni ubrani, Louis spojrzał zachwyconym wzrokiem na Harry’ego.  
\- Styles, możesz już teraz iść. Masz się tu zjawiać codziennie o dziewiętnastej. Twoja kara jeszcze się nie skończyła - powiedział z uśmiechem Louis.  
\- Tak, proszę pana. Na pewno tutaj będę - odpowiedział Harry, rumieniąc się w tym samym czasie.  
\- I pamiętaj, że jesteś tylko mój. Nikt nie może dotknąć twojego ładnego, małego ciałka. Jesteś teraz mój - powiedział poważnie Louis, zanim nie zaczął całować loczka, jakby to miał być ich ostatni dzień na tym świecie.


End file.
